Queen Metalia (manga)
Summary Queen Metalia is one of the Chaos-Spawn, manifestations of Chaos, designed to tear up reality at the seams. Queen Metalia is the "goddess of darkness" borne from the Sun. She manipulated the people of Earth against the Moon and brought an end to the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity in her final moments sealed Metalia away. Metalia was re awoken in the Modern Age where she tried to take the Silver Crystal, the Powerful Artifact used to seal her away, so that she could reign supreme in the universe However Usagi, the reincarnation of Queen Serenity's daughter Princess Serenity defeated her with the Silver Crystal in the form of Sailor Moon. Powers and Stats Tier: Ranges between 10-C and 3-B or 3-A depending on the amount of energy she absorbed. High 4-C during her battle with Sailor Moon. Name: Queen Metalia, Metalia, The Goddess of Darkness Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Seemingly Female Age: Billions of years old (Predates the Evolution of life on Earth) Classification: Chaos-Spawn, Living Mass of Darkness Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Speed and Durability, Flight, Teleportation, Incorporeality (Literally made out of darkness), Regeneration (At least Low-High, Possibly Mid-High: To defeat Metalia Sailor Moon had to reduce her to a "dark speck of dust"), Darkness Manipulation (Metalia made the entire Sun go dark, she can also absorb entire planets into her darkness.), Air Manipulation (Metalia's presence on Earth created winds so intense and cold that it caused a state of emergency across the globe), Size grows in relation to the amount of energy she absorbed, Energy-Sensing (Metalia can sense the energy of beings on the surface from Deep Underground and was able to sense the energy of individual beings), Energy-Draining (Metalia absorbed energy on the surface from deep underground and was able to absorb an energy attack to her face where her weak point was), Transmutation (Metalia can turn entire kingdoms to stone), Resurrection and Power Bestowal (Metalia revived Mamoru and gave him greater dark power), Brainwashing (Metalia's awakening caused humanity to go insane, and she later hypnotized them to serve her), Telepathy, Her Mere Presence can cause beings to go blind, Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation (Her presence warps space) 'Attack Potency: Varies depending on what size and state she is in her development which is dependent on the amount of energy she has absorbed ranging from Below Average at her weakest to Multi-Galaxy level+, possibly Universe Level at her peak (Could kill Queen Serenity, was implied to be a threat to all of creation at her peak). Large Star level during her fight with Sailor Moon. Speed: MFTL during her fight with Sailor Moon, possibly MFTL+ at her peak Lifting Strength: None (No Physical Body) [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]:''' '''None (No Physical Body) Durability: Incorporeality and energy absorption makes conventional attack impossible. Large Star level against Holy Attacks against her weak point during her fight with Sailor Moon. Higher at peak, likely Multi-Galaxy+ level Stamina: Effectively Infinite (Does not have a physical body to tire, being a living mass of darkness.) Range: At least One Stellar Diameter Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Mostly Average Weaknesses: The Black Diamond on her forehead is a weak point that can be attacked by holy light attacks. Prefers to emotionally torture sentient beings then kill them since in their despair they release more energy for her to consume. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Energy-Consumption: '''Metalia drains the energy of her environment, which she converts into her darkness, growing in proportion to the energy she has consumed. Matter (including a living being) that has the energy drained from it turns to stone and eventually is consumed and becomes part of her darkness as well. '''Note: Metalia's level of power varies depending on how much she has absorbed and therefore what size she has. The two primarily levels of Metalia is the level of power she attained when she fought the original Queen Serenity where she was so large as to cover the Sun, and the far weaker level of power she attained when she fought Sailor Moon at the conclusion of the Dark Kingdom Arc where she covered the Earth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3